island_of_mayhem_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Seashelly
''''Seashelly, labeled The weird is a male (then became female) contestant on Island Of Mayhem. She was a member on Team Cake. She is still in the game. Personality Seashelly is like Gumbally from Object Craziness and Object Chaos, random and likes lots of things. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Seashelly was talking with Certificate about how Dollar is in love with Lego Brick. Seashelly was up for elimination. In Cliff Insanity, Seashelly was safe with no votes, later she was chosen into Team Cake. In the challenge, Seashelly bought a cannon for the challenge and chose Troll Face to be the test shot. Later on, the cannon blew up killing everyone on her team and causing her team to be up for elimination. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Seashelly had one like and one dislike. Certificate said Seashelly could become the team captain for the episode and gave the judges a diamond and won. In Pie At Stake, Seashelly kept throwing pie at Drumstick, later Certificate threw up on Seashelly. In Dodgeball Madness, Seashelly got one like and no dislikes. Seashelly got knocked out of the challenge. In A Trip To Yoyle Land, Seashelly decided to vote for Chainsaw to be eliminated and then got threatened. Seashelly wondered how they were going to get to Yoyle Land, Certificate said he got a map. Seashelly bought a boat. In BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's, Seashelly was the first one to wake up and saw Leafy from BFDI. Seashelly reminded Firey who Leafy was when they got to BFDI land. Seashelly ran to the finish line along with Musical Note and won and got TNT to the team. In Change Of Host, Seashelly did nothing and won immunity. In Up To Down, Seashelly pressed a button and changed Buttery and TNT's body and gender. In Too Much Sugar, Seashelly got one vote and was safe. In the challenge, Seashelly was casing Cakey with a knife trying to kill him. Seashelly got one slice from her and killed her. Seashelly got a one in the challenge. In Back To The Past, Seashelly asked why TNT cheated in the challenge and then got shouted at. Seashelly got 7 likes and won a shield and got 3 dislikes along with Dollar. In the challenge, Seashelly killed Snot Bubble with her shield and deflected Buttery's grenade using her shield and killed her. Later, Musical Note killed her In Candy Canes, And Conflicts Oh My!!!, TNT apologised to Seashelly about last episode and explained why he cheated. Seashelly got the least amount of likes with only 2 along with Buttery and Certificate and got 1 dislike. In the challenge, Seashelly looked in a bush to find a candy cane but had no luck even though there were some in there. Seashelly found an elf's hat and stole all of the candy canes inside a building. She gave half to TNT and won the challenge. In 3 Tasks To Heroicness, Seashelly was with TNT and Certificate talking about who will be next eliminated. Seashelly and TNT found out that Certificate was eliminated and reacted weirdly, same reaction from when Evil Grenade came back. In the challenge, Seashelly jumped to the other side of the cliff and dragged TNT to the other side. Seashelly explained to TNT how to get to Yoyle Land by using a boat but got cut out. When Seashelly was about to cross the finish line, Dollar fell on her. In Spectacular Skyships, Seashelly was with TNT but was upset about Certificate's elimination, so TNT cheered her up. At the elimination, Seashelly got 1 dislike and was safe. When Seashelly was about to go into her Skyship, she fell and died. Trivia *Seashelly is always buying things *Bought a boat in EP6/ a cannon in EP2/ A body and gender changer in EP8 *Seashelly's friends are mostly in Team Cake Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Contestants